


dirtier than macca's

by gorejeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, skz first win, stream bon bon chocolat, stream miroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejeongin/pseuds/gorejeongin
Summary: chan teaches felix dirty talk in korean and it all goes to hell from there





	dirtier than macca's

**Author's Note:**

> yeo disclaimer but i dont think any of the korean used in this will be 100% accurate but i tried my best to google stuff so give me a break.

 

**Felix the Wonderful Cat 😻**

Hey chan….. I have a small question

It’s too embarrassing to ask the other guys

_Received 10:43 PM, Read_

 

hmm? what's up, lix?

_Sent 10:50 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

It's uh....

I overheard minho telling hyunjin this sentence in korean but i don't really feel comfortable asking the other guys because i think it means something... weird

_Received 10:51 PM, Read_

 

oh of course it's minho. what did he tell you. i promise i wont laugh or anything

_Sent 10:51 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

He said something along the lines of... _geu yeppeun ib-eulo na-ege ib-eulo julyeom._

I know he said something about "pretty lips", but i'm unsure what the rest means.

_Received 10:52 PM, Read_

 

jesus christ im gonna beat the shit out of minho.

_Sent, 10:52 PM, Read_

uh, i dont know how to word this any simpler, so im going to translate it directly.

he said "i want you to give me a blowjob with those pretty lips"

_Sent, 10:54 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

Oh. oh. oh okay.

_Received, 10:55 PM, Read_

Hyung... if you don't mind, could you teach me some other words like.. that. i hear everyone else using them but i never know what they mean and i feel left out.

You don't have to if you don't want to. i can just google it or something later.

_Received, 10:56 PM, Read_

 

google isnt going to teach you all that much, honestly.

itll be embarrassing, but i could help you if you wanted.

you want me to like, tell you it directly or would you prefer text

_Sent, 10:56 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

NO!

Uh. text please. we can do voice messages too but nothing face to face. id die

_Received, 10:56 PM, Read_

 

lmao, alright kid. is there anything specific you want to know? anything you heard the guys say?

_Sent, 10:56 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

There's one i hear a lot. _jawihada_ , i think??

I hear it a lot when one of the members go off to their room alone.

_Received, 10:57 PM, Read_

 

uh, that means masturbate. _ttalttali-i_ means the same thing, although it also means daughter. korean slang is weird like that.

but yeah, theyre teasing that member by saying theyre gonna go jerk off.

_Sent, 10:57 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

Oh, okay. wait, i also hear _heungbunhan_ a lot when they say that. what does that one mean?

_Received, 10:59 PM, Read_

 

it means horny. you get the context by now.

_Sent, 10:59 PM, Read_

 

 **Felix the Wonderful Cat** 😻

Alright, thanks man. how did you learn all this? did you google it or did someone teach you? or was it from.. experience?

_Received, 11:02 PM, Read_

 

 ** _Contact Name Changed: Felix the Mischevious Cat_** **_😻_**

 

ive lived in sokor for ages and i also grew up speaking korean. most of this i knew before i even came here.

and what do you mean by experience? you think i got a single good lay here since i moved? mischevious brat lmao

_Sent, 11:03 PM, Read_

and why are you taking so long to reply? are you _jawihaneun_ or something?

_Sent, 11:03 PM, Read_

 

**Felix the Mischevious Cat 😻**

...did you ask if i was jerking off? thats kinda...weird to ask

_Received, 11:06 PM, Read_

 

it's your fault for taking so long to reply. i'm getting suspicious.

if you don't want me thinking you're choking your chicken, ft me

_Sent, 11:07 PM, Read_

 

**Felix the Mischevious Cat 😻**

Never use the phrase choking the chicken again

_Received, 11:07 PM, Read_

 

**_Felix the Mischevious Cat 😻 would like to FaceTime_ **

**_[Accept]/Decline_ **

 

"why the hell are you so red? were you actually jerking off?" chan asks in an incredulous voice, surprised he was right.

 

"Hyung! You're on speaker, be quiet!" Felix whisper-shouts back.

 

"do you think anyone else in the dorm besides what, jisung, would know what it meant? you keep making yourself sound more suspicious. don't make me ask for a full-body angle."

 

"You're acting weirder, accusing me of...jerking off." Felix's voice got quieter at the end of the sentence, and his skin flushed just saying it.

 

"you're turning red just from saying it. you can't possibly be that innocent, can you?" chan had a laugh in his voice, but he felt bad laughing at his bro.

 

"It's not something I talk about often. Not even to my friends in Australia."

 

"so...you were wacking off?" chan asks one last time, expecting felix to get frustrated and hang up.

 

"Chan! No, I wasn't masturbating. But I am kind of... _heungbunhan_." Once again, Felix's voice got quieter, and he turned his gaze away from his phone camera in an attempt to avoid Chan's reaction.

 

"huh? why? were you thinking of dirty things, little felix~?" although shocked, chan also had finally had the ultimate opportunity to tease his aussie bestie.

 

"No! Not intentionally, at least. The thoughts just came along with the words." It would warrant a hospital visit if Felix had been able to get any redder after explaining his predicament.

 

"you're so red, oh my god. you're still a baby, aren't you. getting hard at the slightest thought of something sexual. what did you think about, huh?" chan used this chance to dig at felix's brain to see what could have caused his brain to travel this far.

 

"Don't call me 'baby'. It's weird, and you're only like, 3 years older than me. And...I thought of the moments I heard the words. Nothing happened when I heard it, but my brain thought of what happened after I heard it." The younger immediately batted away the pet name, but still continued to explain himself through his shame.

 

"what, like you imagined hyunjin blowing minho after i told you what it meant."

 

"...mhmm~ I feel bad for doing that, they're my bandmates. I shouldn't be thinking sexual things about them. But my brain won't stop picturing Hyunjin on his knees and Minho's hands in his hair, ahh..." Felix let out a whine, both in arousal and guilt and the thought of his two teammates screwing.

 

"are you getting harder explaining this to me? hmm, felix? you keep whining, but i don't think it's all in shame, is it?" chan had begun treading into darker waters, wanting to see just how far he could get with felix.

 

"...Yeah I am. They're both so attractive, I can't help it. And I thought of Seungmin going to jerk off in his room too, when the members teased him for getting up and pulling his hoodie all the way down. I could imagine Seungmin's voice, the whines and moans he'd made. Fuck, it made me feel so good. I had to take breaks just between you explaining because I felt like I was going to cum." Felix had lost his last thread of self restraint, snapping when Chan interrogated him and hit the nail on the head. He couldn't escape.

 

"hmm, so you were fantasizing about our members huh?  well, i know just how good hyunjin looks sucking dick, and how seungmin actually fingers himself when he jerks off. you learn a lot of things as a leader, _baby felix_."

 

Felix couldn't even answer. He let out a long whine, and it was evident from his face and the hand that he threw over his mouth that he had been holding back on touching himself.

 

"what, you couldn't even answer, baby? you're too busy holding back like a good boy, felix? go ahead, touch yourself. show me how you get off, how you're going to _jawihaneun_." chan had become hellbent on ruining his fellow aussie, using every trick in the book that he could.

 

Felix outstretched the arm he was holding his phone with, revealing the black Stray Kids hoodie he was wearing and a pair of blue and white plaid boxers he was wearing. The boxers were wet and tented, obviously showing how aroused he was. He used his free hand, the one he had used to cover his mouth with seconds earlier, to pull the elastic of the boxers and release his cock from its cloth restraints. It was fire-red at the tip and glossy from how much pre-cum he had released. It made Chan's cock twitch in his own joggers.

 

"go on, show me how you jerk off. i'll do it with you if you're nervous, baby." chan said while stretching his arm out like felix did and pulling down his joggers and underwear in one move and letting them rest mid-thigh. he immediately heard felix let out a whine and it made him smirk.

 

Felix started stroking himself immediately upon seeing Chan's cock, erect and in all it's thickness, easily enough to stretch the sides of his small mouth. It didn't take all that long for him to cum, releasing little white spurts of cum over his fist and boxers, in sync with the open mouth moan that came with it, loud enough to wake anyone else in the dorm, but fortunately, they were all eating at the Vietnamese restaurant down the street. Sadly, Chan wasn't there to see it in person since he was in the studio working on tracks as always.

 

"Channie hyung, please cum for me. I'll be a good boy, just please let your baby watch you cum. I want to know you're feeling good." Felix begged Chan through the call.

 

chan quickly agreed, jerking himself twice as fast, already prepared with a tissue on his lap. after a minute of felix giving enthusiastic coos, chan released onto the tissue; thick white globs coated the surface of the tissue. another extra minute of silence passed before felix ended it.

 

"Hyung...thank you for the lesson. I appreciate it. I'm going to go clean myself now. Good night, love you." he spoke, voice dosed with an essence of tiredness, but mostly embarrassment.

 

"alright, lixie. good night. ill be back at the dorms around one, so be asleep by then, alright? love you, _baby_."

 

_**FaceTime Call Ended. Duration: 00:36:45** _

 

with that final phrase, chan ended the call and wiped his hands of the small strings of cum that hadn't dried. throwing the tissue out, chan thought about how he'd face the younger boy in the morning. whatever, that was an issue for morning him to answer.

 

**_Contact Name Changed: Baby Lixie 👼_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from nsfw twt  
> anyways this is like half crack but also... i had to google translate dirty korean words for this im literally craving death.  
> good. bye  
> nsfw twt [@gorejeongin](https://twitter.com/gorejeongin)


End file.
